gordonramsaydashfandomcom-20200213-history
Prato Toscano
Proto Toscano is the fifth restaurant of the game. Proto Toscano unlocks at XP level 13. Game Difficulty and Tips Difficult level ': '# # # # # - Have 3 preparing stations (Pasta / Salad / Combo station) - Have seasoning stations - Have desserts - Most recipes in the menu requires you to do 3-4 steps. - Have to refill ingredients (Fishing Rod) - Have a support item Spending for upgrade : # # # # # # # Earning coin : $$$$ This restaurant has a similar gameplay as Pizza Paisan but it is more difficult to finish the orders. Hence, doing dishes simultaneously to serve the customers. Since most of the recipes in the menu must pass through two to three preparing stations, it will take a lot of time to serve the food. The player might lose a customer for that reason. Not only the player has to handle that problem, but player must also keep a eye on seasoning since most of product menu has a seasoning part. Player may ruin the food and start over again when he or she fails to do the action properly. In Season 1, Episode 5 ''', Player will unlock Bread Flinger , The first '''support item in the restaurant of the game. It will help raise customer's patience by 20% when using it. Player can use them anytime that player wants. In Season 1, Episode 6, Player will unlock the Salad station, unlike one in the Pizza Paisan restaurant, player needs to pick ingredients to place on the Salad station to start preparing the food. This can waste a lot of time for later seasons. In Season 2, player will unlock the Pasta station, which works the same way as the Salad station. In Season 3, player will unlock the Combo station , which is the same as the one in Delish 'n' Chips Restaurant. Player needs to place 2 ingredients in Combo station in order to make it start preparing the food. In Season 4, player will unlock the Fishing Rod. Player needs to tap the fishing rod first and wait for the ingredient, but you can't tap fishing rod again until you've used all of the fishes! - As soon as you unlock the fishing rod, remember to tap it first for EVERY EPISODE to lessen the time used for waiting when playing the game. In Season 6 , it is recommended to upgrade all preparing stations to maximum level, upgrade food quality at least 60% for increased chance of earning 3 stars in this season (we also recommend that when serving two to three customers, apply the Swipe to collect action when collecting coins to fill in the Frenzy Meter). In Season 6, Episode 10, in order to increase chance of getting 5 stars, the player has to upgrade the food to over 90%, use "Acquacotta" prep dish, upgrade decor for extra customer. (Also, make sure that you serve all customers) Tips : * Acquacotta (Tasting Spoon) is the best prep-dish to use in this restaurant. * Recommended to upgrade Oven station for at least 3 levels. * Recommended to upgrade Salad Station to maximum level. * Recommended to upgrade Pasta Station to maximum level. * Recommended to upgrade Combo Maker to maximum level. * Recommended to upgrade Fishing Rod for at least 3 levels. * NOT Recommended to upgrade Fishing Rod any further if the player has already purchased the AutoChef in this restaurant. * Recommended to upgrade Soup Station Station to have at least 1 space. * Recommended to upgrade Seasoning Station to prevent overseasoning and season the dish perfectly in an easy manner. * Player may NOT need to upgrade Bread Flinger at all since it only helps to raise customers' patience by only 20% when using it per time. Player might not even frequently use the Bread Flinger later on. Meal and products There are 14 products in this restaurant * Wild Boar * Bread * Frittelle * Mackerel * Mozzarella * Panforte * Garlic * Oil * Spinach * Grape Juice * Pasta * Salad * Tomatoes * White Beans You can make the following meals with the previous products: * Spinach-Tomato Pasta * Bean Pasta with Porcini * Boar Garlic Pasta with Porcini * Mackerel Pasta * Garlic Bean Pasta with Porcini * Tomato Zuppa * Boar-Broth Zuppa * White Bean Zuppa * Tomato Insalata * Mackerel Salad * Wild Boar Balsamic Inasalata * White Bean Insalata * Caprese * Bruschetta * Cheese Bread * Baked Boar * Italian Baked Bean AutoChef * Guisepper Ottimo Trivia * This is the first restaurant that you can hear the singer singing through the episode. ** The singer will be triggered '''every time player '''get the Perfect seasoning or using Super Gordon.